You Mean Everything To Me
by silverfox.611
Summary: When Kyle gets beat up by Craig and his friends, Cartman defends his friend. **This is my first chapter story! I hope you all enjoy it. Eventual Kyman. Rated T for swearing, bullying, sexual jokes. I'll warn you before anything more serious. Your favorites/follows/reviews are the best compliments I could receive! Thank you for reading :)
1. Chapter 1

**You Mean Everything To Me**

**(I do not own South Park, obviously)**

**Chapter 1**

"Fuck Craig," said Stan as Kyle wiped the blood from his lip. "He's always been an asshole."

They were the only two in the bathroom at the moment. Kyle was propped up against the wall bruised and bleeding everywhere. Stan was kneeling right by his side, handing him paper towels and consoling him. The paper towel was really helping though. It was mostly just smearing the blood around making him look even worse. _Shitty non-absorbent school paper towels!_ Stan thought.

"I know, I know," replied Kyle, still in shock. "He just came up to me….," he repeated again for the fifth time, "Clyde, Craig, Tweek, Tolken….they just – they just…," he trailed off, eyes fixed at the floor.

The bathroom door groaned as it swung open and footstep tapped across the tiled floor. Only Stan lifted his head to see who it was. A wall blocked his view of the doorway. He felt a quick surge of adrenaline. He dared the footsteps to be Craig Tucker. _I'll kill that little bitch._

A tall, blonde haired boy emerged into view. "I overheard a rumor. I came to check it out," Kenny explained, kneeling down on the other side of Kyle. "What happened?" continued Kenny.

"Craig and his friends," answered Stan pointed to his friends bleeding lips and nose, his bruised body and ripped clothes.

"Oh God! How am I supposed to face them?! We have math class together in 10 minutes!" panicked Kyle.

"No, fuck that. We're leaving. Come on" said Kenny. He stood up and motioned for them to follow him but Kyle and Stan remained motionless. "You're not going back to school today. Seriously. Don't you think you've earned the rest of the day off?"

"Where am I going to go? I can't go home? What am I going to tell my mom? Oh God…." Kyle buried his face in his hands.

"Come on. We'll go to my house. We can clean you up there."

With Kyle leaning on Stan for support, they followed Kenny out of the school. Luckily, Kenny ditched often and he knew how to leave without getting caught.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They arrived at Kenny's house. Like most days, no one was home. They made their way to Kenny's room. Stan helped Kyle down onto Kenny's bed. Kenny walked around the room, looking through drawing and pulling out supplies from drawers and the closet. He gathered up some clean old rags, water, a little portable medical kit and a bottle of pills. "Here" said Kenny, thrusting some of the pills towards his patient. Kyle hesitated. Kenny smirked, "It's just some vicodin. For the pain." Kenny urged the pills closer to Kyle and smiled reassuringly. Kyle quickly took the tablets and swallowed them before he could second guess it again.

"Why do you have a bottle of vicodin Kenny? Why not just have a normal fucking bottle of Tylenol?" Stan wondered.

Kenny gave a little laugh and began cleaning Kyle up. Time passed in silence for a while. Stan announced he had to get going. He had to be home soon or his mom would kill him. They arranged for Stan to let Kyle's mom know he was sleeping over Kenny's to work on a school project. Stan promised to make up something good to explain Kyle's absence for the last hour and a half of school. That was Kyle's mom for you. She was always extremely concerned about her sons doing well in school. And she was very observant about it.

No sooner had Stan left than Kyle passed out. After cleaning up the medical stuff and re-hiding his pills, Kenny finally had the opportunity to call Cartman to give him the all clear to come over. Cartman showed up nearly immediately.

"Here he is," Kenny stated obviously. He pointed to the heap of red hair and clothes on his bed.

"Jesus Christ Kenny, I thought you were gonna clean him up! I thought you were good at this shit?"

Cartman's words may have been accusing but his tone was worried. _Still, he doesn't have to be such a dick about it_, Kenny thought.

"Fuck you fatass! He looked a lot worse before!" Kenny replied.

Cartman didn't appear to hear him. In fact, he didn't even look at Kenny. He just staring down at Kyle. It wasn't easy to tell, but Kenny knew Cartman better than most people. Actually, he probably knew Cartman the best out of everyone. And right now, Kenny could tell how worried Cartman was about Kyle. Kenny sighed, preparing to be more serious. "Craig and those guys fucked him up real good."

"And what? They said it was because Kahl's gay?"

Kenny nodded solemnly. His eyes scanned Cartman, reading his emotions. His face was very pale and his lips were pressed together in a hard thin line. His fists were clenched tight and, it was barely noticeable, but he was shaking. Kenny best recognized the expression in his eyes though. They were cold, calculating eyes. They were taking in the whole scene, all the details and Cartman was surely determining his next actions. A cold chill ran down Kenny's spine as he thought of what awaited Craig and his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"And he's out?" asked Eric apprehensively, "What did you give him?"

"Just some vicodin. He'll sleep awhile," Kenny shrugged, adding, "He really needs to anyway."

Cartman shifted nervously. The boys spent a few moments in tense silence until finally, Eric cleared his throat loudly. With a glare at Kenny, Cartman cleared his throat again. And then a third time. Kenny, who knew what his friend wanted, just stared back. He so enjoyed their little power struggles. Getting a rise out of Cartman always brought a smile to his face.

"Well Kenny," Cartman started in an exasperated voice, "Are you just going to stand there all night?"

"It's my room, fatass," replied Kenny amused.

"Can't you just go somewhere?" he shot back. Kenny feigned confusion, shrugging. Red in the face Eric nearly yelled, "I don't fucking know! Just go somewhere!"

"Say please," Kenny said trying not to laugh.

Cartman took a deep breath. "Ok fine. Kenny, please give me a few minutes alone with my good friend Kahl."

Grinning, Kenny made his way to the door. "Of course. I'll be outside if you need anything" Lighting a cigarette as he left the room.

Cautiously Cartman approached the slender red haired boy, careful not to wake him. With a practiced skill, Cartman settled down next to Kyle. After all, how many nights over the years had he broken into Kyle's bedroom window? Cartman thought back on all of the childish pranks and smiled. As they had grown older, he had still climbed through Kyle's window some nights. It was really the only time Cartman could be close to Kyle. The only time he could let his guard down without an animosity between them.

Cartman bent over Kyle to get a closer look at him. A tangled mess of red hair covered most of his face, which was bruised and cut. Tenderly, he brushed the red curls from his closed eyes. He wished he could see those eyes open and stare back at him. He imagined them, brilliant green, smiling up at Cartman; no trace of anger, returning the love Cartman had felt for him for years.

It wasn't really a secret that Cartman led a lonely life. Out of fear he was respected and obeyed. And at home his was indulged but largely ignored by his mom. Real love – sincerely caring about anyone other than himself – was something Eric almost never felt. In fact, he only felt it around Kyle. Kyle, who hated him. Kyle, who could never love someone like him. He was beneath Kyle and he knew it. Sure, they were well matched in intelligence but Kyle was kind, caring and helpful. Whereas Cartman, well….Cartman did what ever the fuck he felt like. Bright but bored, neglected and unloved, Cartman's genius grew wild and selfish. And yet, one person always managed to bring out the little good left in Eric Cartman. He reached out and held Kyle's head in his head. His sworn enemy. The only person on this Earth that mattered.

"I promise you Kahl. Craig will pay." He whispered and lightly kissed him on the forehead. Filled with determination Cartman rose up and walked out of the room. He hated seeing the people he love hurt. He hadn't known that until he met Kyle.


	4. Chapter 4

***I really struggled to write this Chapter and I'm not sure I like how it turned out. I really hope you enjoy it! PS: There will be 1 to 2 more after this.***

Chapter 4

The next few days at school seemed to blur together. Nothing remarkable happened and the little town of South Park seemed like to settle into a quiet routine. The morning after he was attacked it took some convincing from Stan and Kenny for Kyle to go to school. But by the time they arrived the three of them, side by side, entered the school laughing and talking like always. Everyone (well most everyone) welcomed Kyle back with smiles, concern and frustration at what had happened to him. Kyle did his best to assure everyone he was ok and not to worry. (Still, Kenny and Stan stuck close by him – just in case) By the end of the day Kyle was back to his old self. And by the end the week the bruises were fading and the cuts were now just scars.

There wasn't much to worry about though. It was obvious that Craig and his friends were going out of their way to avoid Kyle. They didn't even make eye contact with him. And so things continued – until Thursday.

On Thursday, Kyle happened to bump into Tweek in the bathroom – literally.

"Agh – Kyle! Ngh –Oh man, I'm sorry!" Tweek yelped.

"Tweek! Calm down. It's ok," replied Kyle, dusting himself off and standing up.

"No – ngh – it's not! I'm-I'm not s-s-supposed – ngh – to talk to you! Agh!" Tweek explained twitching uncontrollably.

"Look Tweek, I don't know what Craig told you but just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm a different person. You can still talk to me."

"N-n-no. I mean yes. Agh! I mean Cartman-ngh- Cartman said..."

"Cartman! So, he put you up to this?! I should have known! That asshole!" he hissed.

"Agh!" worried Tweek, "Wait – ngh – Kyle, wait!" he called after him as Kyle pushed through the bathroom door into the hallway.

Fists clenched tight and a face as red as his hair. Kyle could feel the anger radiate from him. There was a painful knot in his chest. The bell had already rung and the hallways were empty. Kyle walked through them, determined. It was his only thought – to find Cartman. And he knew exactly were he could be found.

The exit door flew open, slamming into the brick wall. The sun was blinding compared to the dim, flickering fluorescent lights of school. Cigarette butts littered the ground. Really the only kids who came to this back part of the school came to ditch or smoke.

There he was. Eric Cartman. His enemy. His tormentor. Who bullied him and made his life miserable every day. A remorseless, soulless, fat little douchebag.

"Kahl?" Cartman looked up at the redhead approaching him. "What's up?"

Kyle continued walking until he was only a few inches from Cartman. Eric stood an entire foot taller than the petite red head. He was bulkier too – although, Cartman had really grown into his body. He was still husky, but it suited him perfectly.

"Don't start with me fatass!" yelled Kyle, "Why have you been telling people not to talk to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Kahl!" Cartman shot back.

"Stop fucking lying to me! You told Craig to tell his friends not to talk to me! Tweek told me just now! I know all about it!"

"Because you know everything Kahl?" Cartman snorted.

"What was that?!" he yelled.

"Oh nothing Kahl" said Cartman dismissively.

"Leave me alone fatass, I'm warning you!" asserted Kyle, jabbing Cartman in the chest with his finger.

"Or you'll what?" Cartman laughed cruelly.

"Seriously, what is your problem?! Things are difficult enough without out you telling to avoid me just because I'm gay!" Kyle continued to yell.

Cartman's eyes narrowed, "You stupid fucking Jew."

"Fuck off Cartman!" he screamed back, "You probably had Craig and them beat me up too!"

"You think you're so smart Kahl" sneered Cartman in a cold voice.

"Smarter than you fat boy!" Kyle replied.

"Oh yeah Kahl? Well, guess what? I did tell Craig and those guys to leave you alone after I saw what they did to you. I told them that if they ever fucked with you again, they'd have to deal with me. I told them I'd do horrible things if they ever came near you again! "

"Y-you're lying."

"Am I Kahl?" he said staring into those emerald eyes. He shook his head and started walking away, "Believe whatever you want. You stupid Jew."

The anger that had been building in Kyle finally overtook him. Throughout all the years, all the stupid shit Cartman had done to him – this was it – he could take no more. Without thinking, Kyle grabbed Cartman's wrist, spun him around and punched him in the face. Cartman punched right back. Cartman may have been more massive, but Kyle was faster. Back and forth, the boys fought and suddenly, Kyle found himself pinned against the wall with Cartman pressed his lips against his own. It was warm and passionate – filled with anger and teeth. Kyle was stunned but he didn't resist. When Cartman pulled away, Kyle noticed the tears in Cartman's eyes. He let Kyle drop to the ground and walked away. All Kyle could do was stare after him in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

***This was written quickly. This is the most I've written - ever. And I'm not really very good :/ Anyways, I really hope you enjoy it!*** Chapter 5

More than a month passed.

43 days to be exact.

And each day felt longer than the day before.

Cartman had never come back to school after the day he kissed Kyle.

Week after week, Liane called with a different reason as to why Eric couldn't attend class. The few times when she was out in public (she only went to the grocery store lately) she fiercely avoided talking about her son.

No one saw Cartman. He never left his house.

No one was allowed to see Cartman. Not that anyone tried.

But, there was no denying….South Park without Cartman seemed much less interesting.

And without Kyle and Cartman, constantly battling each other, there was an emptiness, a weird and mildly disturbing feeling that spread throughout the town.

For a several days after he had been kissed, Kyle was completely disoriented, frozen in the moment those strong, warm lips had met his own. He barely ate, rarely slept and only spoke when he had to. Day to day, he went through the motions but his mind was stuck – replaying that one moment over and over. His family and friends began to worry. His mother tried making him his favorite foods, buying him new stuff – even planning a vacation. None of it worked. Stan, who always knew how to help Kyle, couldn't seem to do anything to bring him back to himself. Kyle didn't notice.

Finally, it was Kenny who was able to bring some life back to Kyle.

"I don't know what to say though!" protested Kenny.

"Just say anything dude. Please. For Kyle," begged Stan, half dragging Kenny to Kyle's front door. He rang the bell

"Seriously, Stan – I'm not good at this." Kenny protested again. Ike answered the door, opening it to let them in.

"Don't be ridiculous Kenny," and with that, Stan shoved Kenny through the door.

"He's up in his room," stated Ike gesturing to the stairs.

"Go on Kenny," Stan urged.

"What? You're not coming with?" Kenny said surprised.

"No, I'm going to stay down here with Ike. So, go on."

"Uh-uh. No way, I'm not fucking going up there alone!"

"Kenny, go on!" Stan insisted.

Mumbling under his breath, Kenny climbed the stairs. He knocked on Kyle's bedroom door and getting no response, simply pushed open the door and let himself in.

"Hey," Kenny nodded.

Kyle was at his desk, reading some book. He didn't look up. Merely grunting in acknowledgement of Kenny's presence.

"So, uh, how're things" he said, attempting to start a conversation with Kyle. There was only silence.

_Great_, thought Kenny. 15 minutes passed, then 30, then and hour and still they continued to sit in awkward silence. Kenny, admittedly, was a lot of things but patient was not generally one of them. Of course, he also didn't like to be in the middle of friends – especially not in the middle of friends this emotionally damaged as they discovered they were in love with each other. But it seemed, once again, Kenny would need to point out the obvious. _Why me?_ He took a deep breath and said it, "You love him."

Kyle shot up in his chair, the book slamming shut, and spun around. His wide green eyes fixed on Kenny in shock. "What?" he whispered hoarsely.

Kenny explained, "Kyle, I don't know what happened between you two but you started acting like this at the same time Cartman dropped off the face of the Earth. You don't talk or laugh or eat or sleep. And that's exactly how people act when they miss the person the love."

And with that, Kenny returned Kyle to himself. They called Stan upstairs and the three boys had a long talk. Kyle, finally feeling some peace, expressed his love for his archenemy. Stan was shocked at first, but after talking it through with Kyle and Kenny, he was more than happy for his friends. All night they talked, forming a plan to reunite Kyle and Cartman.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews, all the favs and follows! Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. If it had a title, it would be "Phase One" :p Guess they'll be a few more chapters after this and I promise I'll be faster to update! Enjoy! :D_

"I'm sorry but Eric doesn't want to see anyone right now," Mrs. Cartman stated again, slightly louder. She stood in the doorway, opposite Kenny on the front step, blocking the entrance to inside the Cartman house. They had been going around in circles for 10 minutes now. But Kenny was determined and he was almost positive Liane Cartman would give in any second and let him in to see her son.

"Look, Mrs. Cartman," Kenny pressed, "Eric's been in there for weeks, right? Depressed and not himself?"

Liane nodded. A worried expression darkened her face. Her normally pretty eyes looked exhausted. In fact, her entire appearance gave off a feeling of neglect and anxiety. Anyone could tell that she had a lot on her mind and that it was threatening to overwhelm her completely.

"Well, I can change that! I have something – something important – to tell him." He explained, feigning concern.

"And my little poopsie-kins will be his old self again?" Liane questioned.

"Yes. Absolutely," Kenny smiled wide.

"Oh, alright then. Come on in," She replied meekly, moving aside.

"What the hell, Kenny! Mom! **Mom**!" Cartman yelled but got no answer. "Goddammit, I told her no one was fucking allowed to see me," he pouted, arms crossed.

"Cartman, you fucking pussy!" Kenny said, "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like," he said calmly, arms still crossed – sitting bed surround by junk food scraps and wrapper, in pjs with his iPad and PSP. The entire bedroom felt stuffy and smelled like grease and self-pity.

"It looks like your being a pathetic dickbag! Jesus, have you even left your bed?!" Kenny exclaimed with a glance at a pizza box that had a green, fuzzy patch growing on it.

"Sure," Eric lied, "Look, what do you want?"

"Well, why you've been in your room being a little bitch, things have been happening, "he began, tearing his eyes away from the pizza box, "And – and I feel like I owe it to you to tell you. " He continued, making sure he had Eric's attention, "To tell you that….Kyle and Butter's are dating."

Cartman jumped up in his bed. Wrappers and electronics fell down to the floor. "WHAT?! KYLE AND BUTTERS! BUTTERS!" He was furious.

"Yeah, and they're pretty happy dude." Kenny said serenely. He seemed so nonchalant, letting the words just fall from his mouth carelessly like the news wasn't really a big deal.

"**They're pretty happy**?! Kyle is **happy** with **Butters fucking Stotch**?!"

"Yeah man. Plus," Kenny added with a grin, "Kyle says Butters is an amazing kisser."

"What?! What about me?! I'm a better kisser than that douche!"

"So what? Maybe you are, maybe you aren't. Point is - you weren't around. Butters saw an opportunity and he took it," Kenny stated matter-of-factly.

"What the fuck! Kenny, how could you just let this happen? Wipe that fucking grin off your face! Like this isn't some fucking big deal! You know how long – You know how I feel about Kyle! This is your fault!"

"Whatever dude," Kenny sighed, "Nothing I can do about it." And as Cartman sat there in stunned silence, scarlet-faced and mouth hanging open, Kenny turned around walked out. "See you later, fatass," slamming the door as he walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for the short little chapter! I'll be writing more and posting again soon. Thank you so much for all the favs/follows & reviews :D Enjoy! (And let me know what you think)_

* * *

Chapter 7

Hushed voices and whispers spread through the school like a surge of electricity. Every kid pretended not to notice him but stares followed behind Eric Cartman down every hallway. Still, he felt every pair of eyes burning into him.

With focused determination, he made his way to Kenny's locker.

"Hey, Kenny" Cartman greeted his friend, leaning up against the lockers. A group of girls scattered, gossiping back and forth.

"Welcome back," Kenny replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever," he huffed, rolling his eyes.

Kenny put a hand on Cartman's shoulder, "Yeah," he said grinning.

"W-what are we going to do Kyle?" panicked Butters.

"Calm down Butters! Everything's fine!" soothed Kyle.

They were hiding in an empty classroom. Butters had pulled Kyle in to talk and he was freaking out. They had just encountered Cartman in the hallway for the first time. They had been walking, holding hands, to second period math.

Butters shook his head, "N-no, Eric looked r-real mad Kyle! Mad at me!"

"Ok Tweek," sighed Kyle, rolling his eyes.

"Hey now, that's not very nice. I'm not that nervous all the time," Butters said – trying to sound assertive and failing miserably.

Except that when they had passed Cartman in the hall, Eric had glared at Butters with more hatred than he had ever seen his fat friend direct at anyone ever before – even Scott Tenorman. Butters natural reaction was to flinch and hide behind Kyle but the redhead had a firm (painful) grasp on his cowardly friend's hand. That's how it had gone down - Butters with a pained look on his face and Kyle merely smiling happily while Cartman eyed Butters dangerously until they were out of sight.

The days that followed were tense. You could taste it in the air, like an arena before a big boxing match; Cartman in one corner, Kyle and Butters in the other. Each eyeing up their opponent, waiting for the bell, waiting to make their first move.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: 1st: Sorry it took me so long to post! I've been really sick. 2nd: Shoutout to **thatblondegurlwiththepoppers ** for inspiring me to keep writing! 3rd: This wasn't edited too much or anything but I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! 4th: HUGE thank you to everyone who followed/reviewed/faved! I really appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"No. No-no-no-no," he said. The four of them were gathered at their usual table in the cafeteria.

"What?! Why the hell not," Stan hissed in a low whisper. Butters, aware of the three pairs of eyes glaring back at him, whispered back," **Because**, Eric has done nothing but follow me around for weeks."

Stan rolled his eyes, "Wow, big fucking deal."

"I just can't take it anymore! Remember Tuesday when he stole all my clothes from my gym locker? I had to wear a towel home! He's stolen my bike, burned everything in my locker and then this morning, he pushed me into a door!" Butter's pointed to his black eye.

"Come on Butters, we need you!" begged Kyle.

Butters crossed his arms, "Uh-uh."

"Please!" all the boys chimed in.

Peer pressure set in, "Oh alright fine," Butters reluctantly agreed. _Some things never change_, he thought.

* * *

"So, you heard about Bebe's party?"

"Yeah, so?" shot back Eric, slamming his locker.

"Well, did you hear Kyle and Butters are going?" persisted Kenny.

"Tell me why I should give a fuck."

"Well, dickbag, rumor has it that Butters is going to make it a _special_ night for Kyle."

"You mean?"

"Yeah dude."

"Over my fucking dead body! I'll be at that party Kenny!" yelled Eric, stomping down the hall.

* * *

Kenny walked into the empty classroom, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"So, how did it go?" questioned the boy nervously leaning against the counter in the back of the room.

Kenny smiled at Butters, walking towards him, "We can count on Eric to be there."

"I-I hope this works Kenny. Otherwise, w-well, Eric's gonna be r-real mad," Butters worried aloud.

Kenny smiled back in response, running his hands through Butters messy golden hair, "I really appreciate your help, you know?"

Butters giggled back, blushing. _So damn cute_, Kenny thought pulling his adorable Butters close and kissing him softly. Without any more giggles, Butters kissed back and the two melted together.

* * *

It was a warm Friday night and Bebe's house party was already underway. Music softly thumped through the outside air. Kenny arrived with Eric, who appeared on Kenny's doorstep, clearly determined to prevent anyone else from claiming his Jew. Kenny had laughed when he opened the door on a "dressed up" Eric – nice jeans, obviously gelled hair, fancy cologne – it was just so adorable. Eric muttered some insults under his breath but hurried Kenny over to the party.

An already drunk Stan nearly tacked the two boys to the ground when they entered the party.

"ERIC! KENNY! YOU'RE HERE! OH SHIT! YOU GUYS TOTALLY GOTTA – HEY, WATCH OUT DUDE YOU ALMOST SPILLED MY FUCKING BEER! ANYWAYS ANWAYS, YOU GUYS ARE HEREEEEE!" he shouted at them over the party. Frowning at Kenny (who was laughing hard at Stan), Eric pushed them past Stan hissing "Come on, we need to find Kyle."

They navigated through the crowd. Eric pushing apart couples grinding on each other as he made his way around. Kenny laughing, winking and downing drink after drink he stole from hands he passed as they canvassed the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Finally an update! I know it took a while – things got a lil crazy! I hope you enjoy! Please R&R :D **

* * *

Chapter 9

Music pounded against the walls. In the dimmed light, beer rained down from cups raised in the air as bodies ground against each other. The shots never ended. The glasses overflowed. There was an epic game of beer pong in the basement and skinny-dipping the pool. Craig and his gang were in the screened in patio, smoking (Token bought this time – it was expensive and you could taste it). Nearly everyone was already calling it "the best night of their lives".

And there was Eric Cartman. He was sitting on the couch, rubbing his temples. Wendy and Bebe were squished on one end, chattering endlessly about boys and shoes, every so often eyeing him up like they expected him to jump into their conversation suddenly. At the other end, crowding him further, was some couple making out….or actually, trying to suck each other's faces off. He kept throwing irritated stares to both sides. Each stare went unnoticed. Overwhelmed with frustration and anxiety that Kyle and Butters might be..gulp..each other right now…

"Where the hell is Kenny?" he breathed in an irritated whisper.

* * *

Upstairs in the bathroom, Kenny locked the door behind himself. It was a bright blue bathroom. Very bright compared to the rest of the house right now. He let his eyes adjust, settling on the usually cheerful (but currently anxious) face of his boyfriend. "Eric's downstairs. I told him we should split up to find you guys faster. Obviously, I volunteered to search upstairs. Don't worry," he added at Butters worried look, "I've got Bebe and Wendy babysitting him. They'll distract him if he tries to come up here." He couldn't help but notice the way the blue tile accented the blue in Butters' eyes.

"Ok, well, Kyle's waiting for me in the guest bedroom." Butters explained, twirling his thumbs, "Kenny? What if this doesn't work?"

"Uh huh, " Kenny nodded, not really listening. His eyes (and his mind) were focused on Butter's and how sexy he looked in those jeans.

"So," Butters squeaked," I should, uh, probably get out of here real fast. You know, in case Kyle – Hey!" slapping Kenny's hand away in the middle of unzipping him.

"What?" Kenny whined, looking wide-eyed and innocent. Butters smiled a little despite himself. He couldn't help it. Kenny was adorable when he whined like that. Butters gulped, trying to stay in control. He had to stay focused. He did not want to deal with a pissed off Cartman if this plan went wrong. "We don't have time for that mister!" he said, trying to sound convincing. Kenny smiled mischievously and in a second he had the jeans undone and Butters in his mouth. Butters gasped a moan, grabbing behind him at the counter to steady himself. His whole body shivered in appreciation of Kenny's warm, wet strokes. With all his willpower, he slid out of reach of his boyfriend's talented tongue. "L-later," he stammered and quickly left. Kenny was left smiling; admiring Butters and thinking about later. With a little laugh, he shook his head to focus and headed back downstairs.

* * *

"Eric!" Kenny emerged from between a wall of bodies in front of the couch.

"Finally! It's about fucking time Kenny! Where the hell have you been?! You left me here surrounded by dumb bitches," he gestured to Bebe and Wendy, who nearly fell over giggling.

Ignoring Cartman's complaints, Kenny said, "I found him. I found Kyle! He's upstairs dude! In the guest bedroom. I just saw them go in."

"**What**," Eric's face went blank. This was what he'd been worried about….

Kenny nodded urgently, "It's probably too late…."

"Like hell it is!" he declared. Jumping up from the couch he made his way through the crowd, shoving everyone is his way to the side ("Move asshole! Outta my way slut!"), making his way to the guest bedroom. "Well, my work here is done," he said to himself. "Thank you ladies," he winked at Wendy and Bebe. Both girls collapsed together laughing. _They are so drunk_, he laughed to himself.

No one really noticed Kenny sneaking out of the party. He slipped out of the front door, walking the several blocks over to Butters house. With clearly practiced ease he climbed in through Butters' bedroom window. He smiled at the blonde, who was smiling back from his bed wearing nothing but a pair of glasses, holding a book he'd been reading to pass the time. Not a big enough book to cover up how excited Butters was to see Kenny. Butters eyes drifted over Kenny. It was easy to see Kenny was just as excited to see Butters. They both giggled a little, they were adorable and they knew it. "Lets hope Kyle and Cartman work things out," Butters said, ending the silence. "I could give a fuck right now," Kenny replied, flashing Butters a playful smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yikes, life got really busy there for a minute! I know it's almost been 3 weeks so - thank you all for being so patient :)** **Please enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to R&R! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Kyle propped himself up on the bed, waiting. He stared up at the ceiling, imagining how things could go wrong, imagining how things could go right. He felt his heart skip and he nervously shifted against the pillows.

But it was just then that Cartman angrily burst through the door. Startled Kyle, (mostly naked except the boxers he was wearing…. but they currently weren't concealing much) jumped up and then fell onto the floor, tangled in the bedsheets he tried to cover himself with.

"C-Cartman! What the hell are you doing here?! Get out!" Kyle stammered, although it sounded like the last thing he wanted was Eric to leave. He knew he wasn't a good actor but why was he so nervous? Having wrestled with the sheets and won, he stood up (now covered in a makeshift toga) trying to seem confident. This had all sounded so much easier when he planned this with Stan and Kenny. But now, facing Cartman he felt paralyzed, unable to concentrate on anything other than how cute Eric was when he was angry.

"What are _you_ doing here!" Cartman accused right back. Snapping Kyle back to reality although he couldn't help but notice Cartman's eyes were fixed on the sheets [scarcely] concealing Kyle's excitement.

It was enough to make Kyle shiver and he felt himself turn the same bright red as his hair. He fidgeted with the sheets anxiously.

Abruptly, Cartman closed the door behind him, standing directly in front it. "I'm not leaving," he stated in a tone that dared Kyle to disagree.

Kyle, never afraid to challenge Eric, gathered up his clothes with one hand while clutching the sheets covering him with the other. "Fine. Whatever fatass. I'm going to find Butters"

"You're not leaving either," he stated matter-of-factly. His voice, his body language all told Kyle this wasn't up for discussion.

Kyle felt the familiar compulsion to fight back rise within him. Defiance flashed in his eyes, a darkening green, narrowed with determination and a little of that rage - that cold anger, uncontrolled and relentless - that he kept locked deep inside. It was a resolve that Eric assumed Kyle had inherited from generations of his Jewish ancestors fighting unrelenting oppression, and he admired it deeply.

"Seriously what is your fucking problem!" Kyle spat. His voice loud this time, with no trace of anxiety.

"You" Cartman replied smoothly, moving in easy steps towards Kyle. It was amazing how fast Cartman could change his whole demeanor. It was he who was determined now, as if he had traded with Kyle and given him his anger in exchange.

Kyle gave a sharp laugh, like a choke, "How am I your problem?! I don't annoy you, harass you and make your life a living hell every chance I get!"

They now stood face-to-face, bodies almost pressed together. Cartman could feel Kyle's breath in hot, angry short breaths against his lips.

"How can you still not understand?" he questioned, his brown eyes unblinking, searching Kyle's face as he continued, "Can't you tell how I feel? How I've always felt? Seeing your face every day. Seeing you smile at everyone else. Wishing you would smile at me – really smile at me – just once. Wishing those eyes – those beautiful green eyes (Cartman raised his hand and softly brushed Kyle's cheek) – would look upon me kindly instead of burning me with hatred. Wishing I could tell you how much you mean to me. But I couldn't because you'd never believe me if I did. I know what I've done and said to you…and I'm sorry, sincerely…but honestly Kyle, would you notice me otherwise? Can you really blame me for not knowing any other way to make you see me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: WARNING: This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature between to male characters. This is the LAST chapter for Kyle & Cartman in You Mean Everything To Me =SO= Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 11

Kyle just stood there, Eric's hand still warming his face and his copper eyes still fixing him in a trance. The better part of him wanted to believe Cartman. He seemed so sincere, so vulnerable, in a way he never revealed himself to be. But the cautious side of him was wary – trying frantically to remind himself that Eric Cartman was a liar – a monster – never to be trusted.

Maybe it was the gentleness in Eric's eyes or the softness of his hand resting on his cheek that made Kyle's guard fall completely. Kyle stared back at Cartman, really for the first time. Complex eyes, darkened by the things he'd seen and done – dark things still haunting him. The rest of his face seemed strained, like it was worn out from hiding his real self day after day (Kyle now suspected that the real Eric Cartman was more like what he saw before him now, and the reckless Cartman was merely an act to keep everyone who might hurt him away).

Neither boy moved, preferring to silently negotiate their next moves. Kyle held his breath – his body electric with anticipation – and then, cautiously, their lips touched. Everything seemed to stop. Like a second dragged out over a lifetime. The heat of Cartman's lips, the woodsy smell of his cologne – Kyle drank it all in; a kind of sensory overload that left his body limp and his head spinning. Cartman gripped Kyle's waist to steady him. And then, everything restarted. A satisfied smile spread across their faces. Letting all of his anxieties go, Kyle kissed back hard. Entwining his fingers in Cartman's hair as his other arm squeezed him back, causing Eric to let out a soft moan of happiness. Yet Kyle felt so fragile in his embrace that Cartman was afraid to hold him any tighter. Gently he buried his face into the soft skin of Kyle's neck, a waterfall of red curls falling against his head. Cartman let Kyle's kisses rain over him, his fingers twist through his hair and he wished this moment would never end. With pounding hearts and curious fingers their bodies ached to join together. Eric placed his hands on Kyle's firm ass and pulled him in, so that their hips touched and they could feel each other fully. A look of surprise fell over Cartman's face as he felt the larger size of Kyle's erection. Kyle blushed but Eric merely smirked mischievously in reassurance. Turned on by Cartman's reaction, Kyle playfully (but not lightly) bit Cartman's shoulder. It made Cartman's whole body shudder and his grip on Kyle loosen. Kyle took the opportunity to slide down Eric's body, pausing at his jeans zipper. Cartman remained still, afraid to move as if Kyle might change his mind any second. He watched in slow motion, a scene he never thought possible. Yet, incredibly, Kyle unzipped him and Eric was suddenly surrounded by the wet heat of Kyle's mouth. Breathless, he reached down, curling his fingers around the red locks of hair; savoring the tightness of Kyle's lips massaging his length and his powerful tongue exploring every inch of him. Each time Kyle hit a sensitive spot, Cartman pulled up a little bit on his hair, making Kyle hum with pleasure.

* * *

Kyle woke up first. He lifted his head up and noticed Cartman beneath him, smiling as he dreamt. Their bodies, naked, still wrapped together – Kyle resting on Eric's chest and Eric holding him firmly. Kyle smiled. He could not remember ever waking up to something so _**right**_. _Still_, he thought, _what if Cartman freaks out when he wakes up. What if it's really awkward, and he grabs his clothes and runs and we never talk to each other again…. _He shook his head, reigning in his runaway fears.

Cartman opened his eyes and groggily sat up. Nervously Kyle anticipated what he would say. Eric yawned, seeming uninterested that he was waking up next to his favorite enemy, naked in a bed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you…" Kyle offered.

"Why? Where you trying to sneak out because you think this was a mistake?!" Eric accused, his eyes narrowed on Kyle.

"N-n-no!" Kyle stuttered, shocked by Eric's tone.

A smile broke out over Cartman's face and he laughed. "Hahaha, just messing with you Jew, " he chuckled, punching Kyle on the shoulder.

Kyle half smiled back, relived but still a little anxious. "Relax Kyle," Eric said rolling his eyes, "Last night was…well, awesome." And he pulled Kyle in for a soft, long kiss.

The bedroom door swung open and the boys turned their attention to an extremely hungover Bebe staring at them.

"Ugh. Great. More to clean up," then, raising a eyebrow she grinned, "About time you time finally screwed!"

"Whatever Bebe, you dumb girl!" Eric replied, flicking her off.

Giggling she continued, "Whatever, just get out of here. It's 8am – go home, party's over." With that she left the room.

"Great," Kyle lamented, burying his face in his hands, "Now everyone's gonna know."

"Good!" Eric said, "I want them to know! I want them to know that you're mine. That I have the sexiest, smartest boyfriend," and then added with a smile, "With an enormous cock."

Kyle punched him hard in the shoulder but they both started laughing. After gathering their clothes and getting dressed, Cartman grabbed Kyle's hand, "Come on Kyle, let's get some breakfast."

"Yeah," Kyle replied. And they walked hand-in-hand to grab breakfast at the diner where they knew most of their classmates would be nursing their hangovers.

* * *

**A/N: The end! So, what did you think? **


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING! LEMON! **

**A/N**: Alright this takes place between Chapters 9 & 10. A little **Bunny** **lemon** dedicated to fabulous **thatblondegurlwiththepoppers**! 3 You helped me so much with this but clearly I still need a lotta practice! :P

* * *

Kenny x Butters

_No one really noticed Kenny sneaking out of the party. He slipped out of the front door, walking the several blocks over to Butters house. With clearly practiced ease he climbed in through Butters' bedroom window. He smiled at the blonde, who was smiling back from his bed wearing nothing but a pair of glasses, holding a book he'd been reading to pass the time. Not a big enough book to cover up how excited Butters was to see Kenny. Butters eyes drifted over Kenny. It was easy to see Kenny was just as excited to see Butters. They both giggled a little, they were adorable and they knew it. "Lets hope Kyle and Cartman work things out," Butters said, ending the silence. "I could give a fuck right now," Kenny replied, flashing Butters a playful smile._

"You're joking, right?" Butters held a hand up, halting Kenny's advances.

"No" Kenny replied, raising an eyebrow. He was so horny and now, so confused. Why the hell would he care about Kyle and fucking Cartman? There was only one thing he cared about. And that was feeling Butters underneath him.

"Well you should."

"Should I?" Kenny breathed. He tried to move in closer to kiss Butters on the neck, but Butters pushed him away. One look at Butters' face told Kenny that clearly, he should care – a lot. Butters moved away from Kenny with a look that usually meant they were about to have a long talk. Kenny sighed lightly. He was not good at long talks. Sitting up on the bed, he tucked his legs underneath himself. For a second, he glanced sadly down at his achingly hard cock. _Sorry lil guy_.

"O-of course you should care!"

"Why? What's the big deal?"

Butters looked like Kenny had slapped him across the face. His face flushed and he puffed his chest out slightly, as he usual does when he feels offended. "Listen Mister, I put myself through a lot these last couple weeks, pretending to be Kyle's boyfriend, getting tortured by Cartman every day….Do you know what that's like? Cuz let me tell you – it's horrible! So, you should care that all my hard work meant something!"

Shit. Kenny studied Butters face quietly. He was shaking and on the verge of tears. He hadn't meant to say he didn't care about Butters or all the shit he went through for Cartman and Kyle.

Gently, Kenny reached out and Butters made no attempt to stop him. He placed a firm hand on each shoulder, steadying the shaking blonde. Solemnly, Kenny stared into those watery cerulean-blue eyes and with his free hand he brushed the budding tears from Butters' eyes. He leaned in closer, breathing in. He continued with his free hand, reaching up to brush through Butters' platinum waves. Butters shivered, calming down. They stared at each other again. Kenny marveled at the boy before him: his sweet smell, his warmth, the pounding of his heart, the deep color of his eyes like an ocean during a storm, his touch, so soft and fragile ... He could never intentionally hurt Butters, did he realize that?

With a gentle swiftness, he placed his lips on his blonde angel. "I'm sorry, ... I'm sorry," Kenny whispered repeatedly, raining soft kissing on Butters' lips. It was light at first, but Butters was hungry, his soft lips begging for more. Kenny felt a surge of joy run through him. He was here with Butters. His Butters. Butters who loved him, a poor, stupid, white-trash, addict, fuck up. He knew didn't deserve someone like Butters. And he also knew he never wanted to let him down. Kenny, without breaking lip contact, eased them back so that Butters' back pressed against the bedroom wall. Hands pinning Butters chest firmly against the wall, Kenny began kissing down his chin and neck, pausing to nip and bite occasionally. Butters moaned, digging his nails into Kenny's back and shoulders.  
Moving one hand, he slid Butters' shirt off and then quickly popped off his own shirt. Butters blushed slightly. _How cute_, thought Kenny, pressing himself against the boy, their tongues passionately exploring. He pulled away again, kissing once more slowly down his chest, stopping to nibble on his nipples, to his waistband. Enjoying the soft moans escaping from Butters, the way his body twitched at his touch, Kenny could feel himself, hard and aching for attention. He paused to look up into the other boy's eyes, usually bright and innocent now burning with desire. He felt his breath catch. That look was incredibly hot. He never realized Butters could be so seductive.

Skillfully, Kenny had the blonde's pants off fast. A thick, erect cock springing free. Butters moaned, threading his fingers into Kenny's dirty blonde hair, guiding him into the boy's warm mouth. Kenny gave a few teasing licks, but didn't want Butters to come just yet. He pushed Butters back. "Turn around," he winked. Butters' cheeks flushed as he scrambled into position.  
Kenny would never be caught unprepared for sex. So naturally, he pulled out a small bottle of lube from his pocket. Preparing Butters was one of the many thrills he got from their times together. He started with one finger; easing its way inside Butters, the blonde was already putty in Kenny's skilled hands. Not too long after, Kenny began stretching him out with two, then three, fingers. Butters was proving to be the screamer Kenny would occasionally tease him of being, but right now, Butters could give two shits about that. "Mm, ... Kenny ... if you keep doing that, I'm going to cum right now," Butters breathed, his voice taken over with desire. Kenny took that warning very seriously, as he pulled out his fingers, abruptly removed his own pants, and aligned himself to the lithe blonde beneath him.

Kenny slid himself into the tight hole. Butters gasped with pleasure, and Kenny became dangerously close to losing himself right then. He knew he had to pace himself. Going slow at first, he steadily thrusted while Butters moaned loudly, begging for more. He bent down over his lover, kissing and licking his back, enjoying the salty sweetness of his skin. Butters squirmed with pleasure, arching his back, pushing himself hard onto Kenny with every stroke. More confident and fastly becoming unable to hold off his own orgasm, Kenny finally gave in – giving Butters a few deep hard thrusts. "ah, ah, AH, AH, AH, HARDER, AH, KENNY!", Butters cried as they climaxed together. Sticky hot cream filling up the tight space inside Butters, and spraying onto his bed. He would have cleaned Butters up, but he liked him this way: dirty, with Kenny spilling out of him.

Tenderly, he laid down next to Butters, grinning. Butters could hardly speak. "I love you," Kenny said. Butters just smiled, giggling. Adorable. Kenny cuddled him close. And they both began to drift off. Butters stroking the coarse dirty blonde hair, listening to the slowing beat of Kenny's heart.


End file.
